justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
How To Love
“'How to Love'” is a song by American rapper Lil Wayne. Justin Bieber remixed this song and posted it on Twitter on September 28, 2011. Audio HOW TO LOVE (REMIX) - JUSTIN BIEBER Lyrics - Chorus See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart Never really had luck, couldn’t never figure out How to love How to love You had a lot of moments that didn’t last forever Now you in the corner tryna put it together How to love How to love For a second you were here Why you over there? Its hard not to stare the way you moving your body Like you never had a love Had a love 1 When you was just a young’un you’re looks but so precious But now your grown up So fly its like a blessing but you can’t have a man look at you for 5 seconds Without you being insecure You never credit yourself so when you got older It’s seems like you came back 10 times over Now you’re sitting here in this damn corner Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulder - Chorus See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart Never really had luck, couldn’t never figure out How to love How to love Original Rap Verse I just wanna take my time I just wanna do my thing Maybe we press rewind Maybe I buy that ring We could grow old together Just share our soul together Find out how to love, kiss and hug How to roll together I just need you by my side Baby we could be alright I just want to hold right We could go into the night - Chorus See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart Never really had luck, couldn’t never figure out How to love How to love You had a lot of moments that didn’t last forever Now you in the corner tryna put it together How to love How to love For a second you were here Why you over there? Its hard not to stare the way you moving your body Like you never had a love Had a love 2 You had a lot of dreams that transform to visions The fact that you saw the world affected all your decisions But it wasn’t your fault Wasn’t in your intentions You the one here talking to me You don’t wanna listen But I admire your poppin bottles and dippin’ Just as much as you admire bartending and stripping Baby, so don’t be mad Nobody else trippin You see a lot of crooks and the crooks still crook - Chorus See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart Never really had luck, couldn’t never figure out How to love How to love You had a lot of moments that didn’t last forever Now you in the corner tryna put it together How to love How to love For a second you were here Why you over there? Its hard not to stare the way you moving your body Like you never had a love Had a love I just want you to know... Category:Songs Category:Remixes